


Attack on Titan: Father, son and Corporal.

by Eagleboy888



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bondage, Commander Erwin is old as shit, Dom Levi, Grisha is a shit father, Grisha is alive, Grisha needs to BACK THE FUCK UP, Hange Zoë is strange, Hugz4eren, I need coffee, Lemony smut, Levi gives hugs, M/M, Sad eren is sad, The Author Regrets Nothing, Yaoi, depressed eren, sub eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagleboy888/pseuds/Eagleboy888
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Yeager is a well respected seventeen year old soldier/ Titan shifter, who is in a relationship with Lance Corporal Levi Ackerman. </p><p>However, his father finally comes back from wherever he pissed off to and Eren breaks down. He had finally come to peace with his mind, and his douchebag father shows up. </p><p>(FIRST FANFIC ON HERE. LEMONY SMUT IN CHPTER 3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grisha's return.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge.  
> I just got into it and its my first time writing on my phone.  
> I apologise for any errors in spelling or grammer.  
> Its 11:28pm. But im still writing.

Eren awoke with a jump, whimpering softly. He felt the thirty seven year old breathing softly behind him, and he also felt his lover's arms around his waist.  
Eren could tell that Levi was awake, and turned over, kissing the older man's cheek. "I know you're awake, Levi..." A greyish blue eye opened "How could you tell, Love?" Eren smiled lightly "Because we've been together for almost a year now..and i know what you sound like when you sleep." Levi kissed Eren's lips softly, smiling sweetly. "I love you, Eren." Eren smiled and nuzzled his neck "I love you more, Levi." Levi kissed his ear. "Impossible. I love you most." Eren giggled, before looking into the Corporal's eyes. "We should get up, Levi." Levi nodded "Yeah." They heard a knock on the door, and Levi got up to answer it. He came face to face with the Commander and...a man he didn't recognize. "Can we come in?" Levi nodded and stepped to the side, Eren saw the Commander, and the man. He recognized the man.  
Grisha Yeager.  
The commander spoke, furrowing his (fabulous) eyebrows. "This is Geisha Yeager. Eren..can you come here?" Eren did as told, shakily walking over. "Sir..." Levi looked over to Eren. Grisha looked his son over "Eren...its been so long.."  
Eren moved away from him "D-dad... you..."  
Levi looked him over. "Eren, what's wrong?"  
Eren breathed in and ran to the bathroom. Levi followed "Eren!?"  
*Cliffhanger.*


	2. Breakdowns and cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2.  
> Have fun

Eren breaths quickly, looking at his reflection.  
Levi was standing behind him, whispering sweet nothings into the young Yeager's ear.  
Eren calmed after a few minutes, turning to Levi and kissing his cheek "I...I think I'm okay..."  
Levi smiled, neither of them noticed Grisha in the doorway. "Eren?" The boy nearly had a heart attack. Grisha chuckled and walked over. "How are you?"  
"Good."  
"Good to hear." Grisha looked to Levi, whom was holding Eren's hand tightly. "I hear you two are in a....relationship...."  
"Yes. We are." Eren blushed at Levi's semi agressive tone.  
Grisha sighed "Treat him right...please."  
Levi nodded.  
They chatted for a few hours, drank tea and had 'fun' times.  
After Grisha was escorted out, Eren broke down. He began to hyperventilate, and shake. Levi hugged him "Eren? What's wrong dear?"  
Eren shook more, whimpering softly in his lover's embrace.

 

*End of chapter cuz my brain is stupid*


	3. Happy Valentine's, Love. SMUTTEH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren spend Valentine's day together, and sweet, lemony, yaoi ensues. 
> 
> I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin or any characters. Just the idea of this fanfiction.
> 
> WARNING SMUT

Valentines day.  
A day few wanted to spend alone.  
Luckily, Eren and Levi were having their 1st anniversary of dating on the day. Yay!  
Grisha however didn't seem pleased.  
BUT WAIT. WHAT'S THAT??  
Sasha, Mikasa and Armin were watching as Commander Erwin Smith asked Hange Zoe to be his valentine.  
Levi and Eren shared sweet kisses, cuddling all day long, Grisha glaring from a corner. When night struck however...  
Eren and Levi couldn't separate, kissing passionately while struggling to strip the other. Eren fell back onto the bed, and looked up at his raven haired lover with a lustful look.  
Levi used his belt to keep Eren's hands above his head. Their clothes were on the floor in a messy pile, and they shared heated, sloppy kisses. Eren started to get desperate, moaning lustfully with every touch. "L-Levi...ahhn~" Levi smirked and whispered "How are you feeling, pet?~ Spoiled? Because that's what you are~ A spoiled little cat~ My kitty likes this, doesn't he~?" Eren nodded, moaning softly "L-levi...Please~ oooohhh~" Levi put one finger in Eren's tight entrance, moving it. He soon added a second and third, before deciding he was ready "Remember..if it's too much, tell me..." He slowly began to enter the younger male. Eren moaned lightly and closed his eyes. "Ahhhhn~ L-Levi~Hgn~" Levi groaned lightly, finally getting it all in "It's all in, love..." Eren moaned and panted, watching his partner trail kisses up his jaw "I love you, Eren." Eren blushed harder, if that was possible. "I-ahn~ L-love you t-tooaann~ L-levi~!" He moaned as the older male began to thrust softly, panting. Levi let his head fall back slightly, groaning softly. Eren moaned lightly "H-harder!" Levi complied to the [Command] request. Eren cried out, moaning louder. The poor boy felt desperate. He bucked his hips up, moaning as Levi hit his prostate. "L-LEVI!" Levi panted and theusted harder, faster, then kissed him. Both let out pleasureful noises as they climaxed, moaning each other's name.

Grisha could hear them. He was disgusted.   
He needed to put a stop to this...Levi...  
He sighed.


	4. ???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N/A

Eren was sleeping in after the valentine's 'cuddle'.  
Grisha and Levi got into a fight, Levi won and Grisha was sent home. Eren and Levi cuddled and kissed, smiing.

A week later.

"Eren?"   
"Yes Levi?"  
Levi got down on one knee, holding Eren's hands in his own. "We've been dating for a year now, and i love evrything about you. Your curves, your determination...Eren...will you marry me?" He held out a box opening it. The ring had Eren's birthstone, with 9 carrot ((?)) gold.  
Eren blushed and smiled widly, then hugged him tightly "Yes! Oh my lord Yes!"

((Short))


	5. Chapter 5

Eren and Levi's wedding was filled with blue, and green.

The cake was chocolate, with caramel icing. 

Erwin and Armin were the best men. 

Mikasa was the ring bearer, Sasha and Connie were the flower 'children'.

It all seemed nice until......

Grisha kicked down the door and tried to kill Levi.

Goddammit grisha....

Eren protected his new husband, and Levi ran with Eren somewhere safe. 

 

"Eren...i love you."

"I love you too, Levi."

"I love your eyes and smile.."

 

Grisha was arrested and Eren and Levi lived happily. Happily married and Happily Human.


	6. NOT A CHAPTER.

It is done. I can't think of a happier ending.

 

Have fun with a five chapter 'story'


End file.
